imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime
"Infection or no, you had nothing to do with what happened to my planet. I won't hold their actions against you." Prime to Jack, The Accidental Hero 'Prime '''is one of the characters of the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He is the current Circleman of Galaxis and comes from the planet Valor. History Years prior to the events of the series, Prime formed part of the armed forces of the planet Valor, his home. His own name form parts of a military title, similar to a general. Away answering a distress call from a colony planet with his troops, Prime found out it was all a ruse from the Rüstov to lower the forces of his home planet. By the time his troops had returned, there was nothing of Valor to save, making them a race in the brink of extinction. With nothing much else to do, Prime and his men followed the Rüstov, trying to prevent the same end for other planets until they followed the Rüstov to the Imagine Nation on Earth, just in time for the Battle of Empire City. The forces helped in the fight, and Prime was able to help Legend, Stendeval, and many others defend the planet from the Rüstov Armada. Some years later, a refugee ship landed on the Imagine Nation, and among its refugees was a Valorian girl, Allegra, which Prime, and the rest of his men, take hope that there are other Valorian survivors out in space. Twelve years after the failed invasion on Earth, Prime is Circleman of Galaxis, and like everyone else in Empire City, piqued by the arrival of Jack Blank. During the decision to whether or not have Jack executed and dissected by Smart, Prime, knowing about the work of the Rüstov, saw the boy as separate from the parasite, and voted against Smart's choice, even hoping that Jack should be given a chance on the entrance exams for the School of Thought. While also appreciating Jack's enthusiasm about what he'd read on Prime on his comics, Prime demonstrates kindness to the boy and tries to instill hope that he can fight the parasite, and sooner, gives his passing vote for Jack to the enter the school. Some time afterwards, Prime, along with the Inner Circle, Peacemakers, and some other heroes, arrive to save Jack from Revile. Stendeval, being weak at the moment, gave over the command to Prime, the one who leads the attack against the Rüstov supersoldier at the top of Smart Tower. After seeing Jack defeat Revile, Prime trusts the boy some more and like the rest of the Inner Circle, vote him into the School of Thought, along with Allegra and Skerren. A year after, when the Rogue Secreeter announces that in five days' time the world would be invaded by the Rüstov, Prime does all he can to investigate the threat, advising the students to keep away. Like others in the Inner Circle, he struggled and grew disappointed on Jack's recklessness to keep his secrets away from others, but once again proud when Jack cures the Mechas, revives Jazen, and stops the Rüstov invasion. Soon after, Jack reveals his secret about his connection to Revile and who the parasite is inside him. There's no clear thought about Prime's opinion, as he and the others are knocked out, the Rüstov capturing Jack successfully. Prime was one of the many stayed behind on the Imagine Nation a year later, waiting for Jack to return. He sided immediately with Jack to defend him, still insisting that Jack is able to overcome the parasite though the infection is working its way through him. When the Rüstov invade during the debate, Prime doesn't hesitate to send out his troops to fight against them to defend Empire City. After the fight, time before Jack is taken to Varagog Village, Prime tries to get some allies for Jack and all of the Imagine Nation to fight the Rüstov, an alliance with the Calculans, an intelligent alien race that did not trust on Jack. After Jack manages a second escape from the Rüstov and he allows the infection to win him over but still controlling his body, Jack destroys half of the Calculan forces, which force the aliens to join with the Valorians, Jack, and the supers of the Imagine Nation. In the last fight, while not facing the Magus, Prime is seen fighting against Rüstov ships alongside Calculans, his fellow Valorians, supers, and Revile. At the end, he celebrates Jack's heroism with the rest of the Inner Circle and Jack's friends. Physical Appearance Like the rest of his race, Prime is silver skinned, wearing a dark blue suit like his fellow comrades, though wearing a white insignia to make him stand out as their leader. Personality Prime is kind and heart-warming, thinking things through and always calculating strategies, especially when it comes to combat. He's patient, but like anyone else, may run thin and doesn't hide his opinions. His also very brave, a trait his shares with all Valorians, as it's something expected of them. Relatives While there's no mention of family, Prime sees his troops as a family, as they seem to be the only Valorians left in the universe. He also cares immensely for Allegra, so far, the only child Valorian there is so far. Abilities Like all other Valorian men, Prime is able to fly and use powers that knock his enemies. He also uses star ships to fight and is a good strategist. Relationships Jack Blank Upon learning that Jack is infected by the Rüstov, Prime sympathizes, but because he's been able to survive so long, Prime has hopes that Jack might be of help for others in any coming fight against the Rüstov. Along with some others in the Inner Circle, Prime does everything he can to teach Jack about his powers and helps him try to fight the infection. Allegra Because she's a survivor from the destruction of Valor, and just a girl, Prime cares for her very much, and tries to do everything he can to help her. Along with his troops, they try to teach her about the culture and history of Valor, not to mention that no person of Valor should be afraid, always courageous. At the start, he looked to be a bit embarrassed by her fear, but Prime is clearly proud of her and supports her in any way he can. Jonas Smart Prime dislikes Smart for his arrogance and lack of thinking when it comes to the safety of the citizens of Empire City. Though knowing Smart tries to help, he's not a fan of it, and does try to reason with him from time to time. Stendeval While not a citizen for many years, Prime does respect Stendeval, knowing his strength in battle and wisdom from the first invasion of the Rüstov against Earth. They both side together in many occasions to try to keep the Imagine Nation together and protect Jack. Chi Both Prime and Chi respect each other, and work side by side when need be, as fellow Circlemen, teachers in the School of Thought, and in battle. They also agree about Jack being able to overcome the infection. Virtua Prime respects her, as does sympathize when in the second book, Virtua asks for an EMP to be done in Machina when it seems Jack won't be able to cure the Mechas in time. They both fight together for the good of Empire City and Jack's safety after proving his alliance and their faith of the boy overcoming the parasite in him. Hovarth While polar opposites, Prime and Hovarth respect each other very much for each other's strength and deeds. Together they make the entrance exam for Jack, Skerren, and Allegra, as they both value courage above all else. However, they can be against each other as shown in the third book, as Hovarth believes that Jack would do a greater good if he allowed himself to be killed as opposed to Prime's thought that Jack can fight the infection. Legend It's assumed that Prime and Legend met briefly during the first invasion, but it's clear he respects the deceased hero, especially for his sacrifice to save all of the world. Clarkston Noteworthy While not necessarily hating him, Prime doesn't like much Noteworthy, seeing him as arrogant and selfish as Smart is. Revile Prime hates Revile, fighting him in the Battle of Empire City years to the events of the books. However, when Jack reveals that Revile might be the boy's future, along with few others, Prime does everything he can to help Jack fight this, and even fights alongside Revile to protect the world from the second invasion. The Rüstov Prime hates the Rüstov more than anyone, but rarely shows it outright, and because of his beliefs, doesn't fear them at all. Out of everyone in Empire City, Prime and his men know more about the enemy, considering the Rüstov destroyed their home planet, Valor. Prime will do anything to keep any other planet safe so others won't suffer the same fate. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Non-humans